Platform
by shyangell
Summary: Also: Six Times Sirius Black Was Picked Up At King's Cross And One Time He Wasn't. Recently reviewed.


_Author: shyangell & MorningDawn_

_DISCLAIMER: All the fictional characters appearing in this fanfiction story are not mine, they're J.K. Rowling's; and they are being used with the only purpose of personal entertainment._

_This story has been FINALLY revised. THIS CHAPTER IS NEWLY BETAED._

* * *

**Six times Sirius Black got picked up at Platform 9¾ and one time he didn't.**

_by shyangell and MorningDawn_

**1971**

The Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross around 4 o'clock the afternoon on the 1st of July of 1971. The 9 ¾ Platform was crowded by a crowd of anxious parents and relatives waiting more or less patiently. The train entered the station, slowing its machinery down, proudly spewing dark clouds of soot upon the people gathered there; coming finally to a screeching halt. The red monstrosity of a train had just stopped when the carriage's doors burst open and waves of boisterous children started to pour out, dragging heavy trunks behind them. From one of the many doors, five Gryffindor first-years stepped out.

Their names were James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Fabian Prewett and Sirius Black.

It had taken long for the first four to assimilate the fact that Black had been sorted into Gryffindor, but now, after fair number of hexes and a small truce between Potter and Black, they behaved friendly and normally. Well, as friendly as Sirius Black could be and as normal as James Potter could behave.

They were a bit of a mismatched group, for the first four boys were dressed rather normal by anyone's standards, well, in different grades of normal if you considered that there were sometimes an excess or a noticeable lack of wizarding clothes; but the Black boy… he looked like he was going to assist a wedding in short, or maybe a funeral… or maybe both.

The boys struggled with their trunks and the rest of their belongings, down the train and through the crowds around the exit points until they came to a halt in more or less empty corner of the platform. None of them saw anything in the crowd and instead of running around pointlessly they all dropped their things and waited for their parents to arrive; no point in walking in circles when you could wait to be found slumped all over your luggage.

The first couple to find them turned out to be the Potters. The woman, a petite brunette who already showed an incredible amount of grey hair gave James a bone-breaking hug so the only thing they could see of him was a tuft of black hair. To Sirius it looked like she was going to asphyxiate him; and wondered on the possessive impulse of some parents that propelled them to personally kill their children suffocating them before anyone else could. He hoped nobody ever thought of giving him a hug like that, of, course, that might just have been envy. Mrs Potter chattered and crooned and fussed, but Mr Potter too, a middle aged man with ruffled greying hair and thick glasses who patted his son on the head; and they were nice to all of them.

Soon after, they were joined by Mr Lupin, a thin tall man with dark hair and a beard dressed in muggle clothes, who gave Remus a one-armed hug and listened patiently as his son presented him the little gang. Mrs. Pettigrew, very short and sort of chubby, joined them shortly fussing over her boy without paying much attention to anybody else. The Prewetts were a pleasant couple who smiled and fussed as much as any parent could.

Their first reaction to Sirius was to eye him carefully… not that he was bothered very much because he was used to it. And he understood; he really did. He stood lingering in the outskirts of the group, trying not to intrude but not getting out of the way either because that was not like him anyways, and answering whatever they asked him. But no one said anything against him though, and the adults obviously behaved like adults and decided that it was probably unfair to judge the boys out of appearances alone.

Fabian was quick to notice though, that the cheery reunion was lacking one asset yet.

"Where's your family Sirius? Won't they come for you?" asked the red-headed boy curiously and without malice.

Sirius gave a thoughtless nod of the head.

"Yes," he said "I guess they will. _Eventually_." the last part he said so very soft you had to strain your ears to actually hear it.

And as he scanned the crowds a crooked grin, one that if you knew him you _knew_ also took the place of a true smile, appeared on his face.

"There, you see?" he said pointing towards tall man with dark hair and expensive severe clothes that looked just like you could guess he would look in a few years, and who was at the same time eyeing a clock and holding onto a monocle.

"Yeah."

"Is that your father?" asked James, his perpetually nosy personality resurfacing after the embarrassment of the motherly hug he had just received started to fade.

"No. He's my uncle." and then, quite unexpectedly, waving a hand he called for him out loud. It was not a boisterous shout, not really rude, not really noisy; just loud enough to carry across rather well.

"Uncle Alphie!" The man seemed to hear him, and immediately spotted them, closing his clock and leisurely strolling towards the small group.

"You couldn't find a most hideous moniker for me, could you son?" said when he was close enough. His tone was not overtly affectionate, but neither was it cold. It was an unsettling way of speech that no longer frazzled the boys as they were pretty much used to Sirius himself by now. "Now, how did the term go?" he said as he laid a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Fine uncle. May I ask how did things go at home?" He said. Wide eyes looking deceptively innocent.

"Well you caused quite a bit of a family uproar." Sirius raised an eyebrow at that. It was a _tell-me-something-I-don't-know_ kind of face. "Yes son, your mother wrote close to ten times per week demanding Dumbledore retire the Sorting Hat before it is your brother's time to be sorted." Sirius kept his eyebrows raised, and repressed a snort. Then, the older man lowered his voice. "But don't tell your mother I told you so or she's going to skin me alive for real this time."

"I won't" and straight-faced, he said "I still have some survival instincts."

"Yes, _some_ being the truly important word there." the rest of the group looked at them warily. "Now, come on Sirius, let's go or else your mother will have my head for delaying supper again." Sirius smiled amused but nodded anyway, he turned around to concisely wave goodbye but he was thwarted by Alphard Black.

He turned to the rest, nodded to the four boys, acknowledging them all at once, and shook hands with the other parents as he introduced himself. Mr Potter didn't seem very pleased to shake hands with him though.

"Pleased to meet you again Mr Potter. I sincerely hope you have a nice day. I'm truly sorry for any the trouble or inconvenience I might have caused you and your department these past weeks." he said as the two men shook hands. Mr Potter looked for a moment as if he were going to murder him on spot. Or he might just have considered attacking the bright purple tie he was wearing, and maybe chocking him with it.

Then after shrinking his nephew's belongings expertly, he herded his nephew out of the platform. Mr Potter was left gob-smacked and standing there with his hand hanging in the air. Once he snapped out of it, and made sure that they were nowhere near he burst out:

"This is absolutely unbelievable!"

"The poor boys… but it's not quite his fault that he's a Black." said Mrs. Pettigrew sympathetically as Mrs. Potter giggled.

"I wasn't talking about that! Although I must admit a Black in Gryffindor is unbelievable enough. I was talking about Alphard Black! I mean, _he_ is incredible!" even his own son eyed him as he had just grown a second head, even if overtly curious.

"Honey, it would be nice if people could understand what you're saying." his wife chided him. "For which you might need to explain."

"I mean… after all the mess that he created with the Japanese Ministry of Magic… he goes and says '_sorry'?_ He shouldn't even have gotten away with it!"

"But what did he do Mr Potter?" asked Remus shyly, but being too curious not to ask.

"For starters, travelling without proper passport." still clearly furious about the thought. "Secondly: completely ignoring the International Statute for Wizarding Secrecy. When the muggle authorities arrested him for lack of appropriate papers, permission and visa he disapparated from inside his holding cell, locked from the outside and without anyone noticing a thing while security camera things were still working! The Japanese Ministry of Magic had trouble for weeks disillusioning people. We had to send the International Relations Department to soothe the ruffled feathers of one too many Japanese folks. They wanted to skin him alive, and it was our job getting him out of there without much harm and damage to our diplomatic relations with them." they all looked at him appalled. "All the while Orion Black was breathing down the Minister's neck, which in turn made our lives very miserable."

Sadly they could easily imagine a sticky situation like that and sympathised, if not understood perfectly the situation. Mr Potter was the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement in the British Ministry, when it was really the International Magical Cooperation Department the one that ought to deal with things such as these; for something of diplomatic nature reaching him personally all the way from level five, it had to be messy.

"And as for the Black boy in Gryffindor… I'd have loved to see Orion's Black face when he heard the news." he commented nonchalantly. He had never liked the man; in fact found him quite unpleasant with all his pure-blooded nonsense, and avoided him in the Ministry as much as he could, even if the only thing required of them would've been a simple hand-shaking.

Everything seemed to go silent for a few seconds, and Mr Potter had a very unpleasant prickling sensation at the back of his neck.

Just then, a dark-haired head reappeared behind Mrs Pettigrew, apparently disembodied until it became apparent that it was attached to Siriu's body. And said same head apologised when accidentally bumped into her; looking through the luggage strewn around them, making a great show of looking for something.

_I really hope he heard none of that_; prayed James' father.

"My brother-in-law's face was priceless." Alphard Black's disembodied voice said from behind him, calm amusement seeping through his words. Mr Potter turned bright-red despite the fact that one would think him much too old for that. He thought he had no way out but to offer a not completely sincere apology, but Sirius, who had obviously been listening with half an ear decided that it was just the appropriate moment to land a gibe on his uncle's expense.

"It's impossible that it was worst that the one he made when you decided it was a good idea to _help_ him out with the Wizarding Accounting, Revenue and Tax Services forms, and made a mess with the taxes portion." the older man shrugged, and smirked somewhat indolently, but said nothing. Just then Sirius managed to detach himself from the main part of the current conversation and exclaimed: "Oh, there you are! You dim-witted stubborn cat." James snorted.

Well, the pet did certainly resemble its owner. And could never be considered a friendly pet, which Sirius only admitted having affection and a healthy dose of grudging respect for between grumbles.

"What in the name of Merlin's Frilly Camisole do you carry on your trunk Peter so my cat always decides to try and sneak into." said in absolute exasperation.

"Nothing special." answered Peter nervously, because it you knew him you also did know that lots of sweets were a normal thing for him to carry around.

"Come on Shadow" said Sirius to the cat, as he tried to get her to leave Peter's trunk, while she dug her nails into the wood making a screeching sound and leaving a pair of horrible scratches onto it Sirius was sure Peter would have to have fixed. "I promise I'll let Regulus feed you and pet you all summer long." Alphard looked at his nephew as he saw him struggling with the cat.

"I believe that what the cat really wants is that _you_ feed him." Sirius did not answer.

"Finally!" he said as he grabbed the cat and clasped it against his chest to assure she wouldn't run off. "But if I did feed her that much she would get fat. Besides she is a cat, she really doesn't care who feeds her."

"Are you done?" he said with a sigh, ignoring his nephew. Sirius nodded and Alphard turned to the other boys. "Best wishes for everyone's journey", he offered off-handedly and began to stride away leading Sirius with a hand at the back of his neck.

"Speaking of Prewett." he said stopping in his tracks for a minute as if struck by lighting. "Now that I remember…"

"Yes uncle?"

- Please remind me to give those Revenue Evaluation papers to your father's brother in law." Sirius raised both his eyebrows.

"Uncle, father asked you to give those to Uncle Ignatius last Christmas."

"That's why I'm asking you to remind me to do so." he said flippantly.

"What kind of trouble were the Potters talking about then?" said Sirius.

"Oh, nothing really, just problems with my travelling papers."

"But you do have passport and you got the visa, you had them done last year."

"Yes, and they're in your mother's desk under key." said the older man in a very phlegmatic fashion. And it became very obvious that you needed many years of training to fully get a Black.

**1972**

Finally the very much awaited 1st of July, for any normal family at least, had arrived. Parents, friends and relatives of any kind, waited for the train on the 9 ¾ Platform. Alphard Black stood on a corner checking constantly his pocket watch. He was waiting to pick up his nephews, Sirius and Regulus. But he despised waiting in any circumstance, and the train was already late.

He had always had a special weakness for his sister's sons, and he didn't know exactly why. Perhaps because when he looked at young Regulus he saw a frighteningly accurate reflection of himself and perhaps, just perhaps, because when he looked at Sirius he was allowed a glimpse of everything that he would have loved to be but never had the courage to.

The train whistle brought him back to reality. Once the train had completely halted, the Hogwarts Express started his terrible show of vomiting students onto the unsuspecting parents. He made everything in his power to stop being crushed and bumped into. Had he been any less tall he was pretty damn sure he might had lost his footing once or twice. As it was, luckily, it was the others having problems to keep upright once they rammed into him in their stampede.

Four specific boys caught his eye. They were laughing as they unloaded their trunks on the last carriage.

"Please James, you can't be serious." Said a boy with brown sandy-hair. James, a boy with glasses and messy hair, obviously a Potter too, smirked.

"No, that'd be him." said as he clapped Sirius on the back. The young Black sighed for effect.

"The things that one must put up with for the sake of friendship…." and they laughed merrily.

"The drama queen just talked." said a rather plump boy.

"Ha, ha, ha… It's so funny." said Sirius sarcastically. "Remember me not to be a drama queen next time you need someone fishing you out of detention." the other made an ostensible show of looking repentant and gulping.

Just as they finished unloading their stuff, they were joined by a tall man that gave Remus a hug. Lupin, Alphard thought was his name but he wasn't that sure. Soon after Mrs Pettigrew and the Potters also joined the group, he decided that it was time to make an appearance. Because until now his efforts at locating his other nephew had proven in vain, and the station was too crowded to try double spotting from the same point, it seemed. As he approached he heard the boys continued chatter.

"So, please, _pretty please_, Sirius, do you think you could come just one week to my house at some point of the summer?" asked the Potter boy pleadingly to Sirius.

"I don't know James, I should ask mother, and provably father too." James looked disappointed, but only for a few seconds, he then turned to Remus.

"And you Remus?" the boys threw a nervous glance to his father.

"Perhaps, depending on when. We shall see." answered Mr Lupin for him.

"Ok" James understood at once that that was due to Remus' _little furry problem_ as he liked to call it, so he didn't complain, but winked very obviously at him while reassuring him that he wasn't offended. And then he looked pleased with himself. - And you Peter?

"Yeah, sure…" said excitedly the boy after seeing his mother nodding her approval.

"So…" started James, but was swiftly cut by Sirius, who was clearly not paying attention to him anymore.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Alphard." said the grey-eyed boy as he saw the man approaching.

"Good afternoon to you too Sirius." said the tall man. "How did your year go?"

"Fine" answered Sirius lamely as he pulled his usual blank face.

"Did you get into much trouble?" Sirius pretended to think hard about his answer and James tried not to laugh. Alphard raised an eyebrow. "I shall take that as a yes. Of course you did! We wouldn't have received so many owls otherwise. But, I might add, if not I would have thought you severely ill." the older man looked around. "And may I ask where is your brother?"

"I don't know." his tone was of utter boredom, and the question was clearly not one of his favourites. Pulling a face he said: "He must be with his Slytherins friends." Alphard was close to rolling his eyes. He didn't exactly, but close enough, as close as a Black could get to it without it being actually impolite. Then he nodded in acknowledgement to the boys and was about to shake hands with the parents when James blurted out.

"Excuse me sir…" trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yes?" Asked the older Black as he turned to face the boy.

"Do you think Sirius could come for a week to my place during the summer?" Mrs Potter rolled her eyes, why his son had to be so god damn stubborn was a mystery. Alphard Black looked actually surprised.

"Well, I don't know. You should ask your mother, Sirius." said. "Because if I give you permission without asking her first, she'll take out the whip on me." James decided that it was time to pull his puppy face. His eyes went comically wide and owlish behind his glasses. Alphard smiled amusedly "Besides, I believe you're not spending this summer in London, Sirius."

"Aren't we?" asked Sirius.

"No. I believe first Sheinberg and then Strasburg." And addressing James. "I'm sorry Potter." And then, as if nothing had happened, he proceeded to shake hands with the other parents. Mr Potter eyed him carefully, just in case he went and did something _weird_.

"You're going to Stainwhere?" asked James. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You dumbass, it's _Sheinberg_." James raised his eyebrows. "It's in Germany."

"Oh."

"Now, Sirius, shall we find your brother? Or have you grown roots already?" said a very impatient Uncle Alphard.

"I don't believe that'd be necessary." Sirius pointed out. James gaped and then looked at him disapprovingly.

"Hey, Sirius, the fact that he's a Slytherin doesn't mean that you have to abandon him in King's Cross for the rest of the summer, you know." Sirius raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Are you really that thick or you do practice? We don't have to look for him, mainly because he's right behind you James."

A boy more or less of James' height was standing being the Potter boy. He was thin and pale and dark-haired, just as everyone would expect him to be; and clearly didn't want to be there in the current company one more second that strictly necessary. He had his arms crossed over his thin chest and a face of utter and deep boredom and disinterest.

Remus and Peter laughed as they saw the mini version of their friend standing behind James. Even said little brother looked slightly amused at Potter's face.

"Good day to you Regulus." said Alphard as he embraced him shortly, even if not the way James' mother did, and Regulus seemed to take it all in stride.

"It's good to see you uncle." answered the young boy. He then turned to his older brother with hopeful eyes, of course, that was noticeable only for those who knew very well the ways of a Black, because for the rest of the world he still looked impatiently bored_._ Sirius seemed to understand and approached his brother with a smile, or something close enough to it. He gave his brother a one-armed hug.

"So… eager to go back home _Reggie_?" said the tallest boy. James snorted, earning himself a glare form his mother.

"Don't call me _that_." hissed Regulus.

"Ok, _Reggie_." Alphard, predicting a quarrel between the two brothers (it _was_ very predictable), held each one by their shoulders, shrank their belongings and after saying goodbye and good day to everyone guided the two brothers towards the main exit. Maybe exerting a little more pressure with his hands that he would have in other circumstances.

"Have a nice summer Sirius!" yelled James, Remus and Peter at his retreating back. The boy turned around and waved back.

"Well, we must get going too." said Mrs Pettigrew.

"Bye!" said Peter. Soon after Remus and his father had also left, so the only ones left were the Potters.

James started to talk excitedly about the year as they headed to the exit, but Mr Potter seemed lost in a parallel dimension of his own devise.

"What's wrong now Harold?" asked his wife, obviously upset because his husband wasn't listening to James, or to her.

"Perhaps it's me that I'm very tired and therefore hallucinating, or something… but I will never get the Blacks."

"Uh?" said the two remaining Potters.

"Yeah, one of them, I mean Orion Black, is an absolute rude stiff git and the other just goes and shakes hands with us _mere blood traitors_ without fussing about gloves… bare-handed!" Mrs Potter sighed, grabbed his husband and dragged him towards the exit.

"Stop talking nonsense and let's go home."

James thought about what his father had just said and couldn't but agree with him. Blacks were quite difficult to get. And, yes, Sirius was a walking anomaly, but what the heck! Sirius Black was his friend. His best friend.

**1973**

It was the afternoon of the 1st July of 1973. And as every 1st of July, the 9 ¾ Platform was absolutely crowded with all kind of relatives, eager to see their boys again. You would have though that they were returning from the front. As a matter of fact there was a war brewing in the bowels of the magic community, and people were slightly disquieted by the general atmosphere.

Harold and Fanny Potter entered the platform just as the train came to a screeching halt. Loads of students tried to make their way through the crowd. But their particular quest didn't take long. James was, after all, an easy boys to spot.

The thin boy with messy black hair and glasses was standing in a corner of the station with his friends. Apparently having discovered really early on that their parents were perfectly capable of finding them if they stayed still long enough, and had taken to remain out of the mass of human bodies surrounding the exit. They were seated on their trunks, their things carelessly sprawled on the floor and were animatedly chatting.

"I don't want to go home." said the tallest boy. The other three rolled her eyes.

"You've been saying that for weeks." said Remus. "Don't you think you could drop that bone? You are making yourself repetitive, man. It can't be that bad."

"Yeah it seems like you're _home-allergic_ or something…" added James. Peter laughed.

"No, but he definitely dislikes home." Sirius paid no attention to Peter's remark.

"Do you think anyone of you could adopt me?" the three boys laughed. "It would mean no afternoon tea for me while on vacation… pretty please with cherry on top?"

"Shut up Sirius." said James as he threw a sweet at the other boy, hitting him in the head. "Summer doesn't suit you. Stop being tedious."

"No, you shut up James."

James was about to make another joke at Sirius expense when he saw his parents approach them. He stood up and rushed to hug them; although if asked he would vehemently deny it. After greeting their son properly the Potters greeted the other boys too. They were so nice, Sirius thought, he sometimes wished his parents would be like that, but deep down he knew that that was just simply not possible.

Soon after were joined by Mr Lupin and Mrs Pettigrew, all very nice and they even joked along with the boys. And as usual, Alphard Black was the last one to show up. But since the rest of the parents were already quite acquainted to his ways; no-one took much notice of it. And he was actually nice for being a Black, according to Mr Potter who apparently knew him for longer than he would have considered healthy. The man was impossibly absentminded, and had an elusive quality to his patterns of speech… that made it impossible to elucidate his mood at any time.

He often came to pick both his nephews, in fact had done so since day one. This time though, the man had not even had time to greet his own nephew when James barrelled in and shot him a question:

"Can Sirius come to my place, just a week?" Alphard raised an eyebrow. His face showing as usual, nothing more than mere polite amusement. Sirius let out a sigh.

"Where are we going this summer?" Alphard half smiled at his nephew deductive reasoning.

"I believe it's first Strasburg and then Switzerland." Sirius tried to conceal a face of disillusionment.

"Again… it's really boring there, uncle. There's only lakes and grass." Alphard did a half smile.

"You shouldn't shoot the messenger. So I don't think it will do any good to complain to me, tell so to your mother. And anyhow it can't be worse than Scotland. In that God forsaken place there's only mist, rain and rock."

"I'll take that as a _no, he can't_." said James. They snickered, and even Alphard Black's lips upturned subtly, in a manner reminiscing of a smile.

"Well, now that it's settled. It's good to see you Sirius."

"It's good to see you too Uncle." then Sirius lowered his voice. "Will you be coming with us?" Alphard shook his head.

"No, I've more important business to attend." and added in a conspiring tone: "Besides, considering how utterly furious your father is with me, going with him anywhere is the last thing I would consider vacation." Sirius looked amused but still disappointed. Then Alphard looked around, as if looking for something, or in this case, someone. "Do you have any idea of where your brother is?"

"Me? Why should I?" James snorted, earning himself a smack in the head from his mother. Alphard raised an eyebrow. "He should be on the train, immersed in some _very interesting_ conversation; and too otherwise occupied to get himself to be early anywhere. As if that was something new..." Alphard eyed his nephew with a warning glance.

"Would you mind going and fetching him?" Sirius looked outraged.

"You're asking me to go into the snakes' den? But, uncle, don't you realise how far-fetched that suggestion of yours is?" the boys laughed at that and even the parents half smiled, but Alphard Black did not look amused.

"You surely aren't expecting _me_ to go in, are you?"

"And you're asking because…?"

"Because I'm a full grown man and I will not enter a train full of schoolboys, not even with the respectable intention of retrieving a missing family nuisance. And for this reason you're going to behave yourself and go fetch him." Sirius sighed in defeat.

"Understood Sir. Loud and clear. But, on the record, I wouldn't be surprised if I end hexing someone on my way." Alphard sighed.

"You will hex no-one. You are a minor, and you're out of school."

"Oh, but I'd still be on the school train."

"Stop beating around the bush. Go find your brother, and whoever he is with right now, ignore them."

"Even if it is Lestrange?"

"Especially if it is Rabastan Lestrange." Sirius pulled a repulsed face that could compete with the one Mr Potter had seen so many times on Orion's Black face at the Ministry gatherings. "You _won't_ hex Lestrange."

"But uncle…" started Sirius with sounding a bit whiny. "that would make Bellatrix incredibly pleased with me! That would mean weeks of peaceful tolerance. Even you can't refuse that!"

"Then, by Merlin's beard, please her in any other way you can come up with, if you feel like it. But don't hex Rabastan Lestrange again." Sirius pretended to think.

"And Avery?"

"What happens with Avery?"

"Can I hex Avery?" he asked innocently. "He's a sleazy high-handed twerp, and there are many chances we'll… _crash_."

"Do as you please." Alphard sounded bored, and resigned. "The last time I cheeked they still weren't on the Family's good graces, after all."

"I'm on my way." said the boy, after displaying a big grin, as he headed towards the train.

"He definitely takes after his mother. Such a stubbornness I haven's seen in my life…" said Alphard, more to himself than to anybody else.

"He resembles your sister-in-law then?" asked Mr Lupin politely.

"No, he resembles my sister." and with something that resembled Sirius' wry grin, he added: "Sister without any need to appeal to the _law_. No matter what I do, no matter what she does, she'll keep being my sister." the boys laughed, for in that line they saw a glimpse of an older version of Sirius.

A pleasant conversation settled between the adults while the boys made good use of their last minutes together up until September. They were interrupted again by the sudden appearance of the Black brothers. Sirius was grabbing his brother's upper arm with far more force than necessary, dragging him along, almost like he was getting him into Azkaban. Both of them had that look of revolt on their face so characteristic of the Black kin.

Alphard Black almost imperceptibly shook his head. Apparently they were unable to behave like brothers, not even for appearances sake. The day they pulled it off without a single barb thrown either way he would think them ill.

"Had you any need of interrupting me so bluntly?" hissed Regulus to his brother.

"Yes, because you were having a rather improper conversation mother would cringe to hear you did have in public and would have never been admitted polite society;" his tone was painfully mocking, he even let Regulus go to make quote marks in the air, and until finally it turned cold: "and which I would rather not hear again. Understood?" hissed Sirius back.

"Could you just let go off my arm?" Sirius turned to face his brother as he held a stronger grip on him.

"Don't think you deserve it." hissed the elder brother, they had their faces inches apart. "Stop complaining and whining like a little girl, Regulus." and with that he turned again and walked the few steps that separated them from the main group dragging Regulus along. The group looked at them incredulously. What an example of brotherly love they were. On the other hand Alphard Black's eyebrows were forever lost in his hairline.

"Didn't I ask you to bring your brother here _gently_?" Sirius pulled his _oh_ so usual blank face.

"I must have forgotten about the _gently_ part."

"Indeed you did." hissed Regulus. "You always do, like there's no one more important than you, no one that deserves your respect." Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"As if you're one to talk." answered in the same way as Regulus had just talked. "You think that the world will fall to his knees and kiss the ground you've walked just because you carry the surname Black." everyone stood silent. Alphard, on the other hand, was getting tired of this useless fight. Regulus was about to retort but his uncle talked first.

"It's not me the one who always finds a way to humiliate us by being caught doing things he shouldn't. That's you! you don't have the slightest bit discretion… or shame for that matter!"

"Tell you what… the thing is if I didn't have them you and I both would be in far more trouble than we are. You on the other hand can't even sneeze without everyone around you noticing. So shut your trap." he spat with venom in his voice.

"Would you mind stopping this interesting _public_ show of brotherly affection, at least until we arrive home?" and not allowing Regulus to talk he went on. – I for once, I don't feel like enduring any tirades for arriving late, again.

The two boys dropped the fight immediately, but kept looking at each other with glares of pure unadulterated hatred.

"But, uncle, it was Sirius' fault! He's the one dragging me…"

"Shush! I don't want to hear one more thing about this!" and looking at Regulus in a disapproving and disappointed way, added: - It's as much of his fault as it is yours.

Regulus looked a titbit resentful but shut up nonetheless. Alphard Black shrank his nephews belongings, he didn't feel like dragging anything that heavy anywhere, and put them in his pocket. This time he turned around and started to leave without as much as a goodbye, busy keeping a restraining grip on both boys' shoulders. Probably it was also because, although being very restrained and made a good job at appearing nonchalant, he was about to blow up in an impressive fit of anger.

"Bye Sirius!" James shouted at the top of his lungs, Remus and Peter waved him his goodbyes.

Sirius spun his head around for not more than half a second, stealing his last glance at his friends… and turned around. Without turning back again he waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder and shouted back:

"Bye! See you next September!"

While the Blacks were headed towards the exit, Mr Black holding his nephews' in a death grip that was sure to leave marks later in order to keep them from going at each other's throat, those left behind still could see how Regulus threw a very well aimed punch at his brother shoulder behind his uncle's back, that unfortunately hit Sirius right on the spot.

"I swear that when we arrive home I'll hex you to next September." Sirius hissed as a response, as kicking his brother would have been improper (not that he cared about that but apparently uncle did, and he was not suicidal enough to ager him right now) and reaching him properly was pretty much out of the question with that restraining hand on his shoulder.

"If that's what they call brotherly love…" said Remus wryly commented.

"Thanks mum." said James in one of those astounding _non sequitur_ that were incredibly baffling until you got used to them, by force of habit out of coexisting with him far too many hours for your own good. Then he turned to his father. "Thanks dad." Both looked at his son with slight trepidation. "Thanks for giving up that crazy idea of yours about giving me an annoying baby brother…"

Everyone laughed at the voicing of James' blunt, more than inappropriate, very tactless observation. If there was a thing that James would never achieve was that little insignificant tiny thing called subtlety. After that everyone took their way and headed home for the summer, far too busy having fun to think too much about Sirius, his family or if by any chance that summer would be turning out to be any better than he had predicted.

**1974**

It was the 1st July of 1974. A very weird 1st of July, for normally it was generally warm and sunny, but not today. Today the sky was filled with dark clouds and it had spent half the day raining cats and dogs. London was engulfed in the worst summer downpour in the last decade. The endless curtain of water went non-stop for hours upon the busy citizens milling around in King's Cross. People dragged water and mud with them into the station and the platforms were slippery. But despite the bad weather this was a very special day, for today the students that attended to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be going back home. Some of them would never come back; and others would have to ride again on the Hogwarts Express next September.

As always, platform 9¾ was very crowded, and it was very difficult to move without danger of getting hurt. Because of this very same reason; in order to avoid being trampled four fourth year Gryffindors, decided to step aside of the human tides and let their parents do the hard work and find them, not the other way around. They stood close to each other, trying not to get hit by some stressed wizard or witch in mother hen mode. They talked about their plans for the summer, a conversation that was filled with private jokes that could only be understood by one of them. And as every single summer it was spiked with Sirius' complaints and usual whining about going back home.

As it was to be expected, they were soon joined by their parents, whose levels of fussing were fairly incredible up until they checked their boyswere perfectly alright. But their joy and enthusiasm about seeing them didn't save James from getting a good reprimand from his mother for the letters Mrs Potter had been receiving through the year, no compassion and no delay either. Letters in which she was told about an inordinate amount of rule-breaking that had her seething and demanding explanations in a heartbeat. After a more than a bit of excuses and a big placating effort, James managed to turn the conversation into an anecdotic forum, where even some of the adults put in something funny about their years at school.

After a while a voice cut short the conversation.

"Is it something I made up or you just can't seem to get away from them lot." Sirius raised his eyebrows and turned around to find his brother standing two meters behind him, as if trying not to enter the perimeter of the contaminated zone; looking for all effects and purposes just as if the mere fact of them being in such a company could give him some kind of weird unpleasant rash. He had a disagreeable grin plastered on his face.

Sirius made one of those smiles that just told you to turn around, keep walking (running was an even better idea) and never stop.

"Hello dear _Reggie_." Regulus face turned into a slight frown. He took a couple steps towards his brother.

"Don't call me _that_." the last word was said in a hiss and in a low voice so it could only be heard for those who were standing really close. "You know I hate it."

"Get used to it. You can't always get what you want. The world's such a cruel world… I for example don't want you as my particularly annoying brother and yet, here you are!"

Regulus turned white and grimaced at his brother's gibe, looking more than ready to poke his eyes out.

"Now, any idea of where Uncle is?" asked Sirius.

"I haven't seen him." he shrugged. And doing his best effort to calm down and ignore his brother's puns (past or future). "He must have gotten late." Sirius smirked.

"Yes, or he must have gotten laid." Regulus choked, and coughed rather noisily. He looked dismayed and appalled. Sirius smirked, feeling very pleased that he had gotten a rise from him, just what he was looking for. Not that he was normally that crass, but when around his brother, doing so was fun.

"Sirius that's gross, absolutely crass…" he seemed at a loss for words. "It's totally improper and… besides it is a disgusting thought!" Sirius looked amused, and James was trying to control laughter.

"Don't look so outraged brother; one would have thought I was talking about you judging by your reaction."

"Don't look so outraged?" hissed Regulus. "Saying that was disgustingly vulgar." Sirius looked smugly sceptical.

"Prude." Regulus almost fulminated him on sight.

"Libertine." hissed back. Sirius laid a hand over his heart.

"That hurt." said theatrically.

"Stop mocking me." hissed the younger brother

"Who says you're important enough for me to mock you?" retorted the older brother. "Besides you're not one to talk about that, you do it all the time, about anyone."

"I don't." hissed. "I know better than that. I have more common sense and discretion."

"Oh, really?" Sirius pretended to be surprised. "That's why everyone knows you hate Selwyn, when it would have been far wiser to keep in her good graces all along. Funny definition of common sense." Regulus looked downright annoyed.

"As if you're the one to give me lessons in subtlety."

"Well, I do have a little bit more of it than you do." Regulus raised an eyebrow.

"And that's how you spend half the year in detention?" Sirius looks amused.

"No, my subtlety skills are the reason why I only spend half the year in detention." and pointing to James he added. "And he's the main reason why I spend that half of the year in detention."

"Hey!" exclaimed James in loud protest. "That's not true Sirius!"

Mrs Potter's hand connected with James' head, Remus sniggered, Peter laughed and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"That was lame James." and turning back to his brother he went on with their bickering. "And not even if you were the _King of Subtlety_, which you're not… would I take lessons from a dim-witted boys that can't even tie a bow-tie properly."

Regulus looked a bit ashamed and but a deeper grimace, if that was even possible.

"That's not true." hissed the younger brother; his face being inches apart from Sirius' now. Somehow in the length of their argument they had come really close. The older boy took a step back and looking disgusted and making a show of wiping his face.

"There is enough water today as it is; there is absolutely no need for you to add more to the general wetness."

"You can be so rude and disgusting sometimes _Sirius_." Sirius only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if my company upsets you so much, go back to Snivellus and his lot." James snorted. After all he always made a show of proclaiming to hate the skinny boy; and could imagine nothing worse than having any kind of relative anywhere close to him.

"Who do you think I am?" Regulus seemed really offended by the suggestion, the mere thought of him talking to Snivellus bringing a sneer forth. "I have no need of socialising with that filthy half-blood of an upstart." hissed the younger boy and Sirius pretended to be surprised.

"The sky is falling on us! We just agreed on something." but then, as reprimanding his brother he added. "Of course that the reason why I dislike him has nothing to do with him being a half-blood, more like his disgusting habit of systematically avoiding any kind of water-source. Wait! I forgot… you don't care… you stand Mulciber and he is just as disgustingly stinky." the other boys laughed.

"I don't know what made you make that stupid association in the first place." said Regulus, blatantly ignoring his brothers bait.

"Besides the fact that you both usually wear green?" said as if he was stating the obvious.

"Well, so do you." said pointing to Sirius tie. Sirius raised an eyebrow, and let out a resigned fact.

"No you dumb-ass… that's not green, it's sea blue. I know you've always been colour-blind, and never had any kind of fashion sense, but I don't think even mother would have been able to overlook that one." he said in a dismissing tone; and with an evil grin he added. - Besides, you're the type that gets on well with social-climbers.

"What on earth are you saying?" said as if spitting the words.

"Oh! Nothing… just that you have always liked empty flattery and people who kiss butt."

"The only hole in your theory is that I don't need anything from the likes of him."

"Oh!" said Sirius opening his eyes. "So if you needed anything from him you would kiss his ass?" Regulus raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'd let him kiss mine." Sirius pulled a face. Regulus was trying to keep it cool, but Sirius knew better. He knew that his brother was about to loose it and he loved it.

"Oh, watch it _baby_ brother. That temper of yours…" he admonished.

"Look who talks about temper." he hissed, angry, but almost at a loss. "The fact that you hide yourself behind this mask." said pointing to the older brother, and then at his friends. "of a charming, funny, outgoing… this _Marauder_." the last word was said with such disgust that would have made any lesser man (boy) flinch. - doesn't mean you are like that. Because I have known you longer than them" he kept pointing to the gang. "And I know that your temper is just as bad or worst than mine. Do they know you Sirius?" he said, intending and managing to hurt. "You're just afraid of letting the world know that you have as much of a Black as Bellatrix." Sirius pulled his face inches apart from that of his brother.

Sirius looked over his shoulder at the group looking at them worriedly behind him, and suddenly glad they were conducting their argument in hisses for the most part.

"I am nothing like her." he hissed, his voice filled with pure hatred. "And don't talk about hiding behind anything, I don't go running to hide behind mother's skirts every time that something goes slightly askew." and putting some space between both of them. "or as a second option, behind that thing that dares to call himself a house-elf…"

"At least I don't devote myself to torturing the poor thing." Sirius gasped.

"The _poor thing_?! Did you just show pity?" and with a dramatic gasp, he added. "Oh, disgrace of my flesh. A Black just showed pity! Watch that mother does not hear about it, or she'll disown you…" Now Regulus was really loosing it.

"You are so sick." hissed, his eyes filled with rage and disdain. But his brother kept pushing.

"Poor _Reggie_, he'll be kicked off the family…" Sirius was about to continue with his dramatic and fatalistic rant; but that was it to Regulus.

"Stop it!" hissed as he pushed his brother sending him a few steps backwards. Sirius smirked at his brother. Having the pleasure of seeing his uptight brother lower himself to try and hit him.

"Oh, _Reggie_, getting aggressive, are we?"

He was about to retort but a voice startled them.

"Once you're done with _this_, would you mind getting your things and get going?" said Alphard Black. "I am a patient man, and I don't usually loose my temper, but you two are about to manage what not even your mother has managed in twenty years. Stop all this nonsense."

Both brothers glared at each other, eyes filled with resentment. Saying nothing, the two boys grabbed their things and as Regulus turned away Sirius waved goodbye to his friends.

"Bye, see you all next September." and saying so he turned around and followed his brother under the watching gaze of his Uncle. "Sorry for the show."

"Bye Sirius!" said James and Peter in unison, or fairly close to it.

"Yes, have a nice summer!" added Remus.

Then Uncle Alhpard gave a curt nod in their general direction. And after doing so, he turned and proceeded to follow his nephews. They could see as he said something to the boys, apparently telling them off.

"But it was Sirius, he…" they heard Regulus answering. From James point of view that was the biggest lie he'd ever seen, he had started it saying that awful thing about them. But before he had time finishing the line, they saw Alphard doing something his mother would have done. He pinched Regulus' arm in silent warning, and he shut up.

"Don't start Regulus." hissed in a very similar fashion as Regulus himself always did. "I am not your mother. And I will not tolerate this attitude towards your brother. Both of you are to blame." said, still holding Regulus arm. "So don't try this with me Regulus, because it won't work."

And without a single word the Blacks got lost among the crowd. The adults looked startled at each other, knowing with sudden understanding that that had not been a normal quarrel, but a real fight. But what was more unnerving was that they were only boys, with so much spite… Mrs Potter shuddered at the thought of how they would fight when being full-grown men.

"Are they usually like that?" asked Mr Lupin, a bit off-put. James smiled

"Like that and worse…" and with a bit of a forced cheery smile, James added. "You know dad? Sirius made it into the team."

"Really, and what position does he play in?" Harold Potter asked, catching on the need of a changing the subject.

"He's a beater. And he's _really_ good at it."

"Well, now should be your turn." said Mr Potter to Remus.

"My turn?!" said Remus.

"To get into the Quidditch team." Peter laughed at his friends face.

"Not in a lifetime!" said Remus obviously bothered for the mere insinuation of him on a broom and flying.

"But dear, it's not that difficult…" started Mr Lupin, only to be drastically cut by his son.

"No dad, there's no way on earth you're convincing me on getting on _that_ thing again."

Everybody laughed, and joked for about half an hour more. But then, the group dissolved, each member heading to his house, as it had to be.

**1975**

The platform was as crowded as it was every year, and as full of nerve-wrecked parents and overjoyed students as always. But one thing differed prominently already form previous years; they were also afraid. A war was taking over Britain, Death Eater raids, those Voldemort followers, had started about half a year ago. Parents being parents were understandably scared and reluctant to part from their children, and therefore, really happy to see them again.

The train arrived at four o'clock on the afternoon, and started vomiting excited students, also as always. Four fifth-year students unloaded their things and sat calmly on a corner, waiting to be found by their parents as it was already tradition for them, as the younger children passed them by in a hurry.

"Any plans for the summer?" asked James, a boy with an incredibly messy hair and glasses, and a sportsman's build.

"No, same boring stuff as every year." said Remus. "I suppose I'll help mum with the pub." Sirius laughed.

"Don't complain. Far better than me!" said the aforementioned boy, making a face all the while wrinkling his nose for effect. "Are you sure your mother couldn't use an extra hand?" said the tall boy pointing at himself. He hadn't even finished talking when three pair of hands flew to smack his head.

"No!" said all of them at the same time.

"Why's that you don't want to go home?" asked Peter.

"I just don't like it." stated the taller boy. "Please? Adopt me!" said dramatically. "I'll transform into a very nice well-behaved dog and you can keep me as your pet." and with a very dramatic sigh added. "Anything but going back _there_!" that caused the others to burst out laughing.

"Stop being such a drama queen." said Remus.

"But that's impossible. That's the only thing Pads can do!" said James playfully. "Whining and whining! That's all he does!"

"Oh ha, ha, ha, so funny."

Right then, the Potters arrived and after greeting their son with a bear hug, they greeted the other boys warmly. Mrs Potter going so far as patting the cheeks of all of his son's friends.

"We won the Quidditch Cup dad!" cried James excited to share the news in person, of course he had already told the news by letter, but it just wasn't the same.

"Congratulations boys." said Mr Potter with a proud smile.

"We won all four matches!"

"Yes," said Sirius, his voice stained with sarcasm. "Thanks to _Captain_ Potter's brilliancy, genius and talent." Remus chuckled

"Well, of course!" said James. "Your almighty bludgers, might've helped too though…" he winked at his friend.

By the time Mr Lupin and Mrs Pettigrew had arrived the conversation had already steered into more academic terrains.

"So, how did the OWL's go?" asked Mr Lupin. James smirked.

"Fine dad." answered Remus.

"Fine!? Riiiiiiiight sure…" said James mockingly. "You'll get great marks but the OWL's went _just fine_. Either way they _seemed_ rather reasonable to Mr Lupin here." Peter laughed.

"Look who talks, the one that can't crack a book open even…" but Peter never got the chance to finish the sentence, for both, James and Sirius, had stepped on one of his pudgy feet, one on each. The last thing James wanted right now was his mother getting wind of his level of slacking off and studying habits, or lack of thereof.

"This year they seem to have grown up a bit." commented Mrs Pettigrew, changing the subject. Mrs Potter nodded. "But look how tall they've grown already!"

"Yes, I think new robes will be in order next year. But it hasn't been only physically… I also received far less owls than I got last year." the boys smirked.

It wasn't that they had truly given up on pranking and causing havoc… they've just gotten better at hiding it. They got caught far less and therefore had far less detentions that they would have deserved.

"For a time I swear I often had the impression that me and Professor McGonagall were old friends from how often she wrote." she exclaims with fond exasperation.

The conversation went on for a while with the boys exploits until Sirius' relatives came and pick up the family heir. The tall figure of Alphard Black appeared next to his nephew, followed by his younger nephew Regulus, who stood a step behind his uncle, chin thrust up in the air and had his usual sneer on his face. Sirius glared at his brother, but the young Black only wrinkled his nose as if he had smelt something unpleasant, when absolutely anyone else would have run away immediately.

"Good afternoon," greeted Uncle Alphard curtly, Sirius only nodded unenthusiastically. The older man gazed at his nephew's clothes and raised a eyebrow. He was wearing the usual smart clothes except that he wasn't wearing a robe. It was his brand new way of quiet rebellion. "Why you aren't wearing your robe?"

"It got hot at the train. It was sweltering hot." he replies nonchalantly.

"Put it back on." he said, his voice a bit impatient and leaving no room for arguments.

Alphard Black was a pragmatic man, and he did nothing without a good reason. He loved Sirius, and he knew Sirius knew it; he made sure of it quite often. And in this case he didn't order Sirius that just to torture his nephew or because a badly placed sense of propriety, more like he was trying to spare all of them, and specially Sirius, a good telling off from his mother. Sirius reluctantly shrugged his elegant robes on, and threw him a dark look anyways.

"Shall we go then?" the boy looked at his uncle, an annoyed look about him. He grabbed his stuff and walked pass him, and passed his brother, presumably towards the exit, waving good bye to his friends.

"Have a nice summer Pads!" called James.

"I highly doubt it!" called back Sirius just before getting out of sight.

Mr Black sighed and turned his attention towards the group. He nodded acknowledging them all at once. Then, already about to leave, he looked around and turning to his youngest nephew said;

"Where has your brother gone now Regulus?" the younger boy shook his head.

"I believe he was heading towards the muggle exit." said, his sneer never leaving his face. Uncle Alphard sighed.

"This boys is going to get himself disowned." said quietly as he motioned Regulus to follow him towards the exit. "No good is going to come out of this!"

"Yes." said the younger boy with a sigh, letting his face fall back into something akin normal for the first time since arriving there. "And I just don't want to be caught between him and mother when all this blows up." his uncle gave a half-hearted smile.

"Then side with your father, he's an expert at avoiding confrontations."

Without further comments, both Blacks left, leaving the rest of the group shell-shocked.

"Oh, I forgot to ask him if he could come home for a week!" exclaimed James suddenly, smacking his own forehead. His mother looked at him and gave him a smack of her own on the head.

"For Merlin! Stop saying stupid things." she said clearly a bit bothered by it all.

"I have the feeling that answer would be no." said Harold Potter with a shrug.

"Well, we must get going." cut in his wife.

"Bye Moony, Wormtail." said James as he left.

"See you next September Prongs!" called back the other two boys. And he was already making plans to get all his friends at his place sometime this summer, which included nagging owl missives and lots of persistence.

**1976**

It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon on the first July, and that year Mrs Potter was surveying the crowds nervously. The train had yet to arrive but people were nervous and lots of parents crowded the place. It was fine sunny day outside, as the whole summer promised wonders. In fact she was looking forward to it. She was there standing alone, for Harold hadn't been quite able to make it because of a sticky situation on an alleged death-eater case, one those horrible followers of that dark-wizard who made himself be called Vold-something. To her it sounded ominous, just like when Grindenwald was rising.

This summer she felt especially cheery as she wouldn't be having home just James, but Sirius too. God he was a charming young man. She had practically adopted him since them moment he appeared on his doorstep being a mess last summer. She was more than happy in fact, because she had always wanted more children, she just had to settle for one.

This time, her coming here was a bit gratuitous because both of them were of age, and she knew Sirius and James already passed their apparition test in April, the first time around.

The train entered the station, slowing his machinery down, proudly spewing dark clouds of soot upon the people gathered there; coming finally to a screeching halt. When the Hogwarts express opened his doors and floods of students started milling out, dragging heavy trunks behind them, as she frantically surveyed the crowds. The couple of black-haired heads she was looking for were easy to spot, one because of his height and the other because of the mop of unruly hair that so exasperated her.

The four sixth years, which included also Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, came down from one of the doors without hurry. The only real outward difference from other years was that Sirius Black wasn't wearing his usual over-formal wizarding robes, but a jeans and a casual black shirt.

They were all carrying their trunks magically, which clearly made them less of an inconvenience than dragging them, and they were all of age and eager to show it. They went to a corner of the platform, using their usual tactic of letting themselves be found instead of looking for anyone.

"This is weird." commented Remus as he sat on his trunk. "It's like there's something missing…" and then a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Oh! I know! Padfoot hasn't complained about going home once!" Sirius raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows and James laughed.

"Yeah, we've missed that a lot!" said James in between chuckles.

"Hardy, har, har" mocked Sirius. "It would be awfully alarming if I said that this year, wouldn't it?" James was left shell-shocked, alongside Peter.

"Why?" asked the two boys.

"Because I'll spend the summer at Godrics Hollow, you troll!" exclaimed Sirius as he knocked on James' head. "Hey! Is there someone in there?"

"He has a point there." said Peter, managing to kick one in, timid smile and all included.

Mrs Potter then walked into the conversation and the horsing around seemed interrupted for moment.

"Hello everyone!" she said brightly and a bit breathlessly. "Hi James!"

Mrs Potter's first reaction was to hug her son to death. Once she was finished, and had James scrambling to bring his hair to a semblance of cool uncombed hairstyle, instead of just and uncombed hairstyle, she turned to Sirius with a broad smile. Then she hugged him too, the looks of mock horror from her son going straight over her head; and strangely enough Sirius allowed her to do it. Sirius simply didn't usually do touching. Nevertheless, as she gave him the intended bear hug, it looked like she was hugging his waist, she was so small.

"I'm so glad to see you both!" she said when she finally released him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to lower his head in order to kiss him on the brow maternally, as she always did to James. "Merlin! You are taller everyday! And handsomer too!"

Sirius flushed at the comment, causing the other three boys to roll their heads out in laugher, as James did his best not to explode in a comment that would make his mother smack him in the head anymore than usual. Then Mrs Potter turned to Remus and Peter.

"I'm glad to see you too boys." James smirked.

"But you are not getting taller, nor handsomer, mates." said James, completely overlooking that Remus seemed to have trouble keeping a school uniform in which his ankles were not visible as of late. "I'm sorry to tell you that you are as ugly as always."

"Hey!" exclaimed Peter.

"Remind me to strangle him later Padfoot." said Remus with a cheerful smile.

"James! I wasn't saying that!" said Mrs Potter, a bit flustered, as she smacked her son in the head. Then Sirius turned to Mr Potter.

"I should thank you for letting me stay this summer too Mrs Potter." he said.

"Nonsense dear." rebated Mrs Potter. "It's a pleasure having you with us."

"She has totally fallen for him" whispered James to Remus, who sniggered at the comment.

The following arrival of Mr Lupin, followed closely by Mrs Pettigrew, turned the conversation serious for a tad, as Mr Lupin's serious demeanour usually managed to do.

"So how did the year go?" he asked.

"Fine, as good as it can go." answered Remus.

"We won the Quidditch Cup! Again!" blurted James, eagerly fishing for compliments. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations." answered the adults with a smile.

"We crushed Slytherin!" commented James excitedly, and Remus shook his head. Ok, the Slytherins were unbearable but no need to keep saying that you defeated them, once it became a common occurrence.

"Oh, that was easy." said Sirius nonchalantly. "Counting that they lost their seeker after half an hour into the game." the boys burst out laughing. It had been Sirius' bludger the one to send Regulus to the hospital wing.

"Anyway! We crushed them utterly!" James was such a Quidditch fanatic. "Beat them 220-20!"

"The day you don't mention Quidditch in a conversation we'll think something's wrong with you." commented Remus with an affectionate shake of the head.

"No, there are conversations where he doesn't talk about Quidditch." said Sirius thoughtfully.

"Thank you Padfoot, you are a good friend." said James as he patted his back. Sirius smirked evilly and said:

"But those are the ones that Evans is in... and we all know those don't mix." said Sirius, earning himself a good smack.

"Now he is being a good friend... helping you to see the truth, Prongs." said Remus.

"This is a plot against me!" he cried out dramatically. "Because you are jealous of my superior intellect and good looks..."

"Superior intellect and good looks? Who is he talking about?" said Sirius to Remus, and Mrs Potter watched them interact with a smile playing on her lips.

"I have no idea, must be someone we don't know." James glared at them.

"Isn't he talking about himself?" asked Peter, being as bright a bulb as usual. Sirius, Remus and even James looked at him horrified.

"Have you heard of a thing called _sarcasm_?" said Sirius faking worry, and placing a hand on Peter's brow as if had a fever. Peter looked nervous.

"Come on, Wormtail, we were joking!" said Remus. "We all know that James' ego was talking again."

"I don't have ego!" said the aforementioned one.

"I'll ignore that stupid comment and force myself to make no further comment." Sirius said gravely.

"No," corrected Remus. "he's saying the truth." they all looked him oddly. "He doesn't have an ego, he has several egos. That's the reason why he talks that much; they all have the need to express themselves. "

All but James burst out laughing, and he pouted instead.

"You two..." said James as he threw a double punches at both their arms. "are a couple of smart mouths, and there's a couple of things I'd like to say…" said as he shoot them a maniac grin, but whatever he was to say, he was cut by Mrs Potter.

"I'm sorry boys, but we should get going." said Mrs Potter as she gestured for them to load their trunks in a trolley.

"Well, I'll have to wait until next September to get to kill you Moony." said James. "but you..." he said lowering his voice as he faced Sirius. "Are dead the moment we reach home. I know were you sleep, Pads! – Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm trembling in fear inside my socks, Prongs."

"Come on, boys!" said Mrs Potter again.

"Bye Moony, Wormtail!" they called out the boys as they left. "See you next September!"

"Bye Prongs! Bye Padfoot!" they answered back.

And like that, the Potters left the 9 ¾ Platform and headed towards Godric's Hollow. Sirius was going with them that time.

**1977**

When the Hogwarts Express came to a screeching halt the only ones who didn't seem to move were a group of youngsters seating by the far end, whom, clearly, didn't have anyone waiting for them.

They walked out of the train leisurely. The middle-height messy-haired spectacled boy reached towards a very pretty red-haired girl by the waist, before she gave him a last kiss and they said their good-byes.

"See you soon Lily! I love you!" he proclaimed as a farewell, making heads turn to look at him before dismissing his behaviour as typical.

The petite read-head gave one last look over her shoulder and smiled radiantly at him whilst she waved him goodbye previously to approaching a couple of a thin read-head man and a small blonde woman. The other three remaining boys snickered at the display, and did nothing to hide their amusement.

"So... guess this is where we get going." James Potter, for that was the boy's name, said.

"You bet." answered Sirius Black, the tall boy standing by his left.

He was unusually tall, dark-haired, but unlike his friend, bore his darkling locks with some sort of natural grace and sense of style. He wore some plain clothes, a curious mix of magic and muggle at the same time; that managed to look at the same time not plain at all while not mismatched. He flashed a cocky grin at a younger girl's appreciative stare in his direction.

"I'll miss all this." said Lupin, almost nostalgically.

He was a rather tall, lanky sandy-haired young man who currently wasn't wearing anything else than jeans and a loud red T-shirt. He looked a bit subdued by his friends' side; but he didn't tend to combine black dragon-hide boots with jeans with quite as much dignity and nonchalance as his handsome rebellious friend.

"We'll all do so." Sirius answered him. And both Peter and James nodded solemnly.

"But it is time to move on!" an eager James said. Anyone could see he was over-eager at starting with this new adult life, getting a job... and hopefully becoming a permanent fixture in Lily's life. At the same time he surveyed the station, he sighed with relief when he checked that, effectively, none of his parents had come this time to pick him up.

"Don't get so excited, Prongs!" Sirius said, clapping his shoulder. "One would think you actually want to work. And stop looking as if a herd of thestrals was about to run you in any moment, your mother is not that scary!"

James grimaced, but it was in jest. He could see an amused glint in his friend's eyes. In fact, Sirius was eager to start anew too, to prove everyone, especially to himself, that he could work things out on his own. He even had a flat already, thanks to the premature death of Uncle Alphard. It was Sirius after all, ever-ready to plunge head-first and without hesitation into whatever life saw fit throwing at him. He wasn't known for looking back much at all.

They all made to grab their things, and each shrank them to the best of their abilities.

"We'll see each other soon?" asked Peter timidly.

"Sure," said Sirius. "in a week or so in the Leaky Cauldron is fine by everyone?" and as they all nodded their consent, he waved goodbye cheerily. "See you in a bit!"

And he disapparated with a flourish and a soft pop from the middle of the platform, making proud use of his year-old apparition license and startling a couple of passers-by.

James looked at the spot his best friend had occupied a few seconds ago and shrugged while looking at Remus, whose shaking head was the only sign of exasperation and somehow repressed mirth at his friend's antics.

"Guess I'll get going too..." James said. "By the way... Sirius said you could go share his flat with him... I'd take him on his word and wouldn't think it twice, you lucky git!" and prompted by Remus incredulous stare he exclaimed. "What? Did you really think Pads was going to give up that easily just because you forbade _him_ mentioning that again?"

James winked cheerfully and disapparated to Godric's Hollow with a soft _pop_!

"Your face was priceless Moony." good Ol' Peter said with a smile as his tall friend looked at him with a comical expression of shock. "You ought to know better by now!"

Then, the chubby boy sniggered and almost tripped as he attempted to disapparate at the same time, but steadied himself and disapparated away too. Remus then checked he wasn't forgetting to do anything and with another soft pop, he was gone from 9 ¾ Platform.

**FIN**


End file.
